Love Bite
by Estrella'black
Summary: lostxinxthexmusic. One Shot. Después de Amanecer. Después de salir una noche a hurtadillas, Nessie se mete en problemas con sus papás y Jacob. J


Love Bite por **lostxinxthexmusic;** love bite significa chupetòn (x pero me pareciò mejor dejar el titulo en love bite ((;

Disfrutenlo!

* * *

"¿Dónde está?" Preguntó Edward a Bella mientras daba vueltas por la habitación tan enojado como un león. "Aun no puede mostrarse en público, y lo sabe perfectamente. ¿A que está jugando?"

"¿Puedes dejar de preocuparte? Lo más probable es que haya salido con Jacob." Le contestó Bella en calma, mientras se acurrucaba en su pecho. "¿Por qué no sacamos lo bueno de esta situación, y aprovechamos que estamos solos?"

"Voy a matarla por no decirnos." Refunfuñó Edward, ignorando la sugerencia de Bella.

"Está atrapada aquí todo el tiempo; necesita salir de vez en cuando."

"Bueno, pues sería agradable si nos avisara." Paró de golpe, "¿Y si algo le pasó? ¿Cómo vamos a saber dónde buscarla?"

Hubo unos golpes en la puerta y Edward exhaló visiblemente con alivio. Estaba frente de ella en cuestión de milisegundos y la abrió para encontrarse con Jacob empapado por la lluvia.

"Hey." Saludó Jacob mientras entraba. "¿Dónde está Nessie?" preguntó mientras le echaba una mirada a la sala.

La cara de Edward cambió del alivio al enojo. "¿A qué te refieres con donde está Nessie'?" preguntó entre dientes.

"¿Hey, ahora que hice?" preguntó Jacob desconcertado mientras miraba al enfurecido vampiro.

"Pensamos que Nessie había salido contigo. ¿Sabes a donde ha ido?"

"¿Vendría hasta aquí a buscarla si supiera donde esta?"

"¿Oh Dios mío, entonces donde esta?" Bella comenzó a entrar en pánico y sacó su celular mientras marcaba el número de la mansión de los Cullen.

La puerta se abrió mientras Nessie entraba, una enorme sonrisa cubría su cara.

"¿Dónde demonios has estado?" Le gritó Bella a su hija mientras la atrapaba en un violento abrazo.

"Fui a ver a Rosalie y Alice." Nessie se encogió de hombros.

"¿Por qué no nos avisaste? Estábamos muy preocupados."

"He estado atrapada aquí por una semana, quería salir. No creí que eso pudiera ser un problema."

"Lo es solo mientras no nos digas donde estás."

"Bueno, estoy en casa ahora, cálmense."

Edward seguía frunciendo el ceño en una seña de papá-enojado, y Jacob miró a Nessie con horror en su cara. Bella se dio cuenta de la expresión de Jacob y siguió su mirada hasta el punto que estaba viendo, contuvo un grito, sorprendida con lo que vio. Entonces Edward se llenó por los rápidos y violentos pensamientos que Jacob estaba teniendo en ese instante, y dirigió su mirada al cuello de su hija.

"¿Qué?" Preguntó Nessie tratando de sonar inocente; rápidamente puso unos cuantos mechones de cabello en su clavícula, para ocultar la evidencia.

"Dime," dijo Edward con una aterciopelada voz, que Nessie sabía perfectamente que significaba peligro. "¿A dónde dijiste que habías ido?"

"A ver a Alice y Rosalie. ¿Por qué?"

Nessie vio como la postura de su padre cambiaba a una totalmente relajada que significaba problemas, las cejas de su madre estaban fruncidas en desaprobación, y Jacob, que tenía sus brazos firmemente cruzados sobre su pecho, lucia como si fuera a asesinar a alguien en ese momento.

Definitivamente la habían atrapado.

"¿De dónde salió eso?" Preguntó Edward, apuntando a su cuello.

"¿A qué te refieres, papá? No hay nada en mi cuello. Creo que es hora de que vayas a hacerte un examen de la vista." Contestó desesperada, tratando de suavizar el ambiente.

"¡Para Renesmee! Estás en problemas."

"¿Porque? ¡Esto es tan injusto! Todo lo que hice fue ir a ver a mis tías, ¿Y ahora resulta que estoy en problemas porqué no les avisé?"

"Deja de mentirnos. La evidencia está ahí, justo en tu cuello." Gruñó Edward. "¿A dónde fuiste? ¿Forks, Port Angeles, Seattle?"

"Fui a Port Angeles." Contestó Nessie a sabiendas de que trataba de luchar contra una batalla perdida. "Fui al cine y un chico comenzó a coquetear conmigo."

"¿Hizo _qué_?"

Todas las miradas cayeron en Jacob, quien se veía más asesino que antes. Nessie tomó un paso atrás, y se preguntó porque estaba actuando como su padre ahora.

"¿Es coquetear un crimen ahora?" preguntó.

"No, no lo es, pero no puedes estar entre humanos aun. Aun ni siquiera eres completamente madura." Dijo Bella, tratando de razonar con su hija.

"Veo a Charlie, y a Sue, y a Jacob todo el tiempo. No soy una hambrienta recién nacida, que fue a la ciudad en busca de alimento."

"Lo sabemos cielo, ¿pero no crees que hubiera sido mejor que nos hubieras consultado antes? Pudimos haber ido contigo."

"Oh genial, así hubiera podido salir al horrendo mundo acompañada por mis padres. Están tratándome como si fuera peligrosa. Nunca he herido a ningún humano en toda mi vida."

"Pudiste haberle pedido a Jacob que fuera contigo."

Nessie hizo una mueca de dolor y miró a Jacob quien tenía ahora una mirada herida en su rostro. No le gustaba herirlo, pero lo único que quería era un poco de dependencia. Había estado atrapada en esa casita de campo por cinco años, y solo le era permitido salir para casar y visitar a su familia; era comprensible que quisiera pasear por la ciudad.

"Miren lo siento, pero no puedo seguir aquí atrapada sin contacto por dos años más, me volvería loca."

"¿Así que durante esta noche decidiste dejar que ese chico te besara?" La interrumpió Edward.

"Oh no, el no fue." Nessie se ruborizó.

La boca de Jacob cayó por la incredulidad.

"¿Conociste a más de un chico?" Preguntó Edward levantando la voz, visiblemente enojado.

La boca de Bella se estiró en una sonrisa, pero trató de mantener su cara enojada, porque sabía que los hombres de la habitación la atacarían si decía que aprobaba lo que su hija había hecho.

"Conocí a todo un grupo de ellos, pero no se preocupen, fueron muy agradables conmigo. Me llevaron a un bar por un trago."

"¿Estás loca? ¿En que estabas pensando? " Gritó Jacob incapaz de aguantar un segundo mas, sus celos estaban saliéndose de control.

"Estaba aburrida después de la película, y me los encontré mientras caminaba por la calle, me ofrecieron un trago, y acepté." Explicó Nessie mientras veía las miradas oscuras que había en los rostros de su padre y Jacob, "No me llevaron para embriagarme, si eso es lo que están pensando." Agregó.

"¿Entonces como terminaste con un chupetón en el cuello?" Preguntó Jacob mientras trataba de controlar sus manos temblorosas. Estaba tentado en salir por la puerta en ese momento y encontrar a ese grupo de chicos para hacerlos pedazos.

"Oh, bueno, este chico Jackson y yo, coqueteamos y hablamos un poco, y luego nosotro..."

"¿Lo besaste verdad?" preguntó Edward antes de que Jacob pudiera hacerlo.

"Se podría decir."

"¿Te ligaste con él?" **(No supe cómo ponerlo, aquí diríamos morrear xD pero se escucha demasiado corriente, pero si entienden no? En Inglés seria, make out) **Dijo Jacob ahogando un grito.

Los ojos de Edward y Bella se abrieron como platos, pero Nessie estaba más concentrada en la reacción de Jacob.

"Se podría decir." Contestó calmada. "¿Pero porque te molesta tanto?"

"¿Se aprovechó de ti? Porque si lo hizo, juro por Dios que lo hare pedazos con mis propias manos."

"No lo hizo."

"¿Pero, porque dejarías que un chico te hiciera eso?"

"Por si no lo han notado, me siento demasiada sola, rodeada de parejas, siendo la única soltera en casa."

"¿Querías un acompañante porque te sentías sola?" Preguntó Bella tratando de calmar la tensión que los rodeaba.

"Sería bueno tener a alguien fuera de la familia con quien hablar."

"Si tienes compañía humana ahora, serias mayor que ellos después de unos meses, y no entenderían porque. Una vez que hayas madurado completamente puedes ir a donde quieras, pero mientras tanto, estas atrapada aquí con nosotros." Razonó Bella.

"¿Podemos concentrarnos en el verdadero problema por favor?" Preguntó Jacob. "Nessie va por ahí besando chicos, y tu Bella, básicamente le dices que esto está bien."

"¿Por qué te interesa tanto?" saltó Nessie. "Si, sabía que mis papás enloquecerían un poco con esto, pero de ti era de la última persona de la que pensé esto. Eres mi mejor amigo Jacob, se supone que debes apoyarme, no dejar fluir tus celos."

"No tienes ninguna experiencia con chicos Ness; No quiero que salgas herida." Dijo Jacob.

"¿Y como se supone que un chupetón va a herirme eh? Fue solo un poco de diversión."

"Pudiste haberte divertido conmigo."

"No necesito un chaperón; puedo cuidar de mi misma."

"Eres mitad humana aun, ¿recuerdas? No eres indestructible. ¿Y que si el chico quería más que un beso? ¿Qué hubieras hecho?" Dijo Edward, "Todos nos preocupamos por ti, y montar estas escenas no es muy responsable que digamos de tu parte. Jacob solo está resaltando que está disponible para ti si no quieres pasar tiempo con nosotros."

"¿No pueden tratarme como a una adolescente normal? Así no tendría que montar escenas como esta."

"Bien, puedes salir." Dijo Edward calmado.

"¡Sí!" Chilló Nessie complacida.

La cara de Jacob cayó, pensando que estaba castigándolo a él, en lugar de a su hija.

"Pero solo si Jacob va contigo." Terminó.

"¿Qué?"

"Acabas de decir que Jacob es tu mejor amigo, así que no creo que haya ningún problema."

"Sin ofender Jake," Dijo Nessie mirando a Jacob y luego a Edward, "pero la gente verá la gran diferencia de edad, no va a ayudar a mi vida social si me ven con alguien que parece a la mitad de los veinte."

"¿Así que, básicamente no quieres que vaya contigo?" preguntó Jacob sintiéndose como si lo hubieran apuñalado en el corazón.

"Lo siento." Dijo Nessie, incapaz de mirarlo, "No puedo tener esta conversación por mas tiempo. Voy a mi habitación a tener lastima por mí misma, pondré la música a todo volumen mientras discuten mi castigo."

Nessie dejó la sala para subir a su habitación a llorar, la vida era tan injusta con esa mitad vampiro-mitad adolescente.

Mientras tanto, los adultos discutían la situación.

"Pues, creo que lo manejaron bien." Dijo Bella sarcásticamente a los dos chicos en la habitación.

"¿Así que estás diciendo que está bien que ande por ahí con chicos que ni siquiera conoce?" preguntó Edward.

"No, eso no es lo que digo, solo pienso que no debieron de haberse aliado en su contra. Fue injusto lo que hicieron con ella; solo quiere un poco de libertad. Quiere experimentar la vida ahora; no quiere esperar más tiempo."

"¿Tienes idea de lo mal que me sentí cuando vi el chupetón en su cuello?" declaró Jacob, "Sentí como si todo a mi alrededor se desmoronara, ella significa todo para mi Bella, y lo sabes. Necesito estar con ella, necesito que me ame de la forma en la que yo la amo."

"Jake puedes dejar de preocuparte, si te ama de la misma forma en la que tú la amas, pero aun no se ha dado cuenta, necesita un año más, o dos, para darse cuenta por sí misma."

"No puedo esperar tanto." suspiró Jacob, "¿Cuántos chicos va a necesitar, para darse cuenta? No creo tener suficiente fuerza para soportarlo."

"No lo sé. Tendrás que ser paciente. Solo, ve a casa por ahora, y déjanos lidiar con nuestra hija." contestó Bella golpeándolo simpáticamente en el brazo.

"Bien, solo asegúrense de que no bese a mas chicos mientras no estoy, de otra manera voy a volverme loco."

"Buenas noches Jacob." dijo Bella sonriéndole confortadoramente. Edward asintió con la cabeza a Jacob mientras salía, y finalmente se concentró en el castigo de su hija, mientras estaba atento a cualquier seña que les dijera que su hija trataba de escaparse de nuevo.

--

Era la una de la mañana cuando Nessie escuchó algo golpear la ventana de su cuarto, adormitada, se levantó y la abrió, para encontrarse con un lobo de pelaje rojizo esperándola, saltó en dos patas, y presionó su nariz contra la mejilla de la adolescente.

"¿Jacob, que hace aquí?" dijo entre risas. "Estoy castigada por un mes; ni siquiera tengo permitido verte."

Jacob le dio un golpe en el codo con su nariz, y delicadamente jaló del cuello de su camisa.

"¿Quieres que salga contigo?" susurró.

Asintió, y volvió a colocarse en sus cuatro patas esperando pacientemente por ella.

Tomó unos tenis y subió al marco de la ventana, para después saltar y aterrizar en su espalda con un golpe sordo.

"¿A dónde vamos?" susurró antes de que Jacob saliera corriendo hacia el bosque, cerró sus ojos y se sostuvo fuertemente a su piel, para no caerse. Aunque podía correr más rápido que un humano, de ninguna manera era más rápida que Jake, estuviera en forma humana, o lobuna. Así que si se cayera en ese momento, no habría manera de que pudiera alcanzarlo.

Corrió en silencio, y Nessie disfrutaba del sentimiento que le infligía sentir el viento golpear su piel, era agradable estar fuera, aunque en estos momentos no era lo más prudente para ella.

El paró cuando llegaron a la playa, y Nessie abrió un ojo, antes de deslizarse de él, para ver si era seguro.

"¿Por qué me trajiste aquí?" preguntó mientras admiraba el agua brillar con la luz de la luna, mientras rozaba la arena.

Jacob corrió entre los árboles, y volvió segundos después, vistiendo solo unos pantalones rasgados. Tomó su mano, y en silencio se llevó a Nessie mas allá en la playa.

"¿Jacob?"

Dejò de caminar cuando se topò con un pequeño montòn de palos en el suelo; era el lugar en donde habia conocido a Bella ocho años atràs. No habia cambiado mucho, y todas las memorias aun permanecian ahì, ese era su lugar favorito en La Push, y no se imaginaba otra manera de disfrutarlo mas, que con Nessie ahora mismo.

"Pensé que como estabas jugando a ser una rebelde hoy, no te importaría que te llevara en un paseo a la luz de la luna prohibido." Jacob sonrió

"Un chupetón no me hace una rebelde, aunque estoy disfrutando bastante el paseo ilegal a la luz de la luna." Dijo Nessie devolviéndole la sonrisa mientras se sentaban.

"Lo hace para mí. Debiste haber visto la cara de tu padre cuando entre a tu casa y vio que no estabas conmigo."

"Debí haberle dicho que había matado a alguien, creo que mi castigo habría sido menor." Bromeó acostándose en la arena.

Jacob la imitó y tomó su mano entre las suyas. Nessie enarcó una ceja, y el solo le sonrió como si ese pequeño gesto no significara nada.

"Pensé que tal vez tendrías frio."

"Oh, bueno." contestó Nessie mientras sentía como si liquido caliente estuviera cayendo en su estomago. No estaba segura de porque había reaccionado así; estaba confundida de porque un simple toque de Jacob la hacía responder tan extraño.

"¿Y, que viste en el cine entonces?" preguntó Jacob sacando conversación.

"Mmm…una película, no recuerdo como se llamaba, pero era muy aburrida."

"Así que desperdiciaste tu dinero robado." Jacob rió.

"Básicamente, si. Me sentía como si estuviera fuera de la civilización. No sé nada sobre el mundo de afuera. Me siento como un alíen."

"Bueno, si hubiera ido contigo, hubiera sugerido algo que valiera la pena ver."

"No hubiera sido espontaneo si te hubiera pedido que vinieras conmigo."

"Okey. ¿Entonces lo que no querías era que Alice te viera?"

"Si hubieran visto a Alice, había la posibilidad de que le hubiera dicho a mi papá, y aunque lo dudo, de todos modos él lo hubiera visto en su mente."

Siguieron recostados en silencio y Nessie empezó a temblar, llevaba puesta una pequeña blusa sin mangas, que no mantenía sus brazos calientes.

"Creo que debería llevarte a casa. No estoy seguro de si puedes pescar resfriados." Suspiró Jacob.

"No, estoy pasándolo bien. No importa, estaré bien, no podemos irnos aun."

"Pues, estas temblando. No puedo dejar eso como si nada."

Nessie rodó a su lado y se acurrucó con Jacob, de modo que su espalda estaba contra su pecho. Ella tomó sus manos y las envolvió alrededor de su cintura.

"Ya está, no necesitamos ir a casa ahora. Estaré asándome en cuestión de segundos." Dijo ella mientras se daba cuenta de lo cerca que estaban unos de otros.

Miles de mariposas aparecieron en su estomago y su respiración se volvió lenta. Se dio cuenta de que la respiración de Jacob también había cambiado; y eso solo hizo que las mariposas en su estomago aumentarán.

"Así que, ese chico..." comenzó Jacob incomodo, "al que besaste en el bar ¿te gustó?"

"Estuvo bien, supongo." Nessie se encogió de hombros. "Pero todo lo que hice esta noche fue espontaneo, ósea no lo planeé ni nada."

"Oh, bueno, eso está bien entonces."

"¿Por qué esta bien?"

"Porque no creo que quieras clavarte con alguien, y luego no volver a verlo, quiero decir, tu situación es muy difícil en este momento."

"Es verdad. Pero dos años me parecen una eternidad."

"Se pasaran volando, ya te ves de diecisiete, y solo han pasado cinco. Te veras de veinte cuando hayas madurado completamente."

"Hm."

"Pero entiendo perfectamente porque ese chico quería besarte." soltó Jacob.

Nessie se dio la vuelta para encararlo; lo miró cautelosamente, estudiando su expresión, buscando algún signo de que estuviera bromeando. Fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta de cuan atractivo era Jacob, se dio cuenta de que nunca lo había visto bien, no había apreciado cada pequeño rasgo de su rostro. Si hubiera estado parada en esos momentos, sus rodillas habrían empezado a tambalearse.

"¿Y por qué?" respiró, temblando, porque sabía que pasaría a continuación.

"Pues, eres hermosa, inteligente, y graciosa. ¿Qué chico no querría besarte?"

"¿Eso crees?"

"Aja. Lo he pensado de un tiempo acá."

"¿Estas burlándote de mí?"

"Estoy siendo total y completamente serio."

"¿Es por eso que estabas actuando tan celoso cuando viste el chupetón en mi cuello?"

"Tal vez."

Jacob se movió un poco más cerca, y antes de que lo supiera, sus labios estaban en los de Nessie. Las manos de manos se sumergieron en el cabello de Jacob,y las de el estaban situadas en su pequeña espalda. Sus labios se movían sincronizadamente y el beso se volvió más urgente, el viento comenzó a soplar, el agua se movía sigilosamente a un poco de distancia de sus pies. A Nessie se le puso la piel de gallina, y si era posible, el calor característico que irradia del cuerpo de Jacob creció.

Nessie se separó sin aliento, e hizo espacio entre ellos levantándose.

"¿Qué fue eso?" preguntó sintiéndose confundida, su relación con Jacob había pasado de ser de amigos a ser amantes en cuestión de segundos.

"Eso fue un beso." declaró Jacob con una pequeña sonrisa, "Creo que ya experimentaste uno hace unas horas." Bromeó.

"No es gracioso Jake."

La sonrisa de Jacob desapareció de rostros cuando se paró para unírsele a Nessie, quien estaba mirando con aire ausente hacia el mar.

"¿Qué pasa?" preguntó mientras ponía gentilmente sus manos en sus hombros.

"¿Qué significo para ti Jake? ¿Ese fue solo un beso caprichoso porque estoy 'siendo un rebelde' como tú lo pones?"

"¿Cómo pudiste a llegar a pensar en algo como eso?"

"Jacob, se serio conmigo. ¿Qué pasa con nosotros? ¿De verdad querías besarme?"

"Claro que quería besarte. He estado esperando por _años_ para besarte."

"¿Entonces me quieres como más que a una amiga?"

"Te amo como más que a una amiga."

Todo se quedó en silencio mientras Nessie asimilaba lo que acababa de decir, había dicho la palabra con A; le había dicho que la amaba, desde hace ya vario tiempo. Era raro para asimilar, pero ella acababa de darse cuenta de que también lo amaba. Después de cinco años de estar con Jacob, no se había dado cuenta de nada. Derrepente todo empezada a tener sentido, y Jacob _había_ estado celoso del chico que le hizo el chupetón.

Se rió repentinamente en voz alta, y Jacob se alejó un poco de ella.

"¿Estas riéndote de mí porque acabo de decirte que te amo? Preguntó el, cautelosamente.

"No, estoy riéndome de ti por que estabas celoso."

"Eso no es agradable." Jacob sonrió mientras comenzó a hacerle cosquillas.

"¡Jacob!" Gritó Nessie por la risa, "Lo-lo-SIENTO!"

"Mucho mejor." Se inclinó y la besó de nuevo. "Ahora, sé que es una pregunta muy tonta, pero... ¿quién es mejor, yo o ese niño?"

"No te lo diré." dijo Nessie guiñándole un ojo mientras corría a toda velocidad por la playa.

"Vuelve aquí." Jacob rió cuando la alcanzó mientras corrían por la playa, la levantó de la cintura sin detenerse, y continuó corriendo por la playa como si estuviera cargando un simple tronco de madera.

"Bájame." Rió mientras trataba de zafarse de sus brazos golpeándolo ligeramente con sus puños.

"No hasta que me contestes."

"¡Nunca!" lloriqueó mientras se retorcía aun mas en su agarre de hierro.

"Te haré un chupetón si no tienes cuidado."

"¡No te atreverías!"

"¿Quieres apostar?" Jacob sonrió maliciosamente mientras la dejaba en el piso. Estaban muy cerca de la casita de campo, y se notaba que Nessie estaba exhausta. Aunque fuera mitad vampiro necesitaba dormir, y esa uno de sus rasgos más humanos.

Jacob puso sus abrazadores labios en su cuello, rozó la piel con sus dientes, y gentilmente la succionó por un par de segundos; Nessie rodó los ojos y disfrutó la sensación de sus labios contra su piel. Cuando se alejó, Jacob notó la marca que había dejado en ella, exactamente igual a la anterior.

"¡Oh no! ¡Otro chupetón! ¿Y ahora que voy a hacer?" rió mientras sentía sus mejillas sonrojarse.

"Calla. Te haré otro y luego tu padre te encerrará de por vida."

"¿De verdad quieres eso?"

"No. ¿Pero qué puedo hacer para que me digas?"

"Tristemente, nunca lo sabrás." Respondió sacándole la lengua como una niña pequeña.

"¿Yo soy mejor cierto?" dijo Jacob engreídamente.

"Si tu lo crees."

Caminaron de vuelta a la casita tomados de la mano, consientes de cómo todo a su alrededor parecía más brillante, como si hubiera felicidad irradiando de todos lados.

Llegaron a la ventana abierta de la habitación de Nessie, y se metió por ahí, Jacob le dio otro beso en los labios antes de decirle que la amaba, y volvió a su forma lobuna en silencio.

"Te veo mañana Jacob, te amo." susurró.

El lobo se paró en sus patas traseras, y lamió su cara antes de perderse corriendo entre los árboles.

Nessie suspiró feliz mientras cerraba la ventana y caminaba hacia su cama.

La puerta se abrió con un chirrido, y entró Bella con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

"¿En dónde has estado?" preguntó.

"En la nube número nueve." Contestó Nessie con una sonrisa soñadora.

"Afuera con Jacob, tal parece. Aunque sabe perfectamente que estás castigada."

"No le digas a papá, por favor. Lo único que hará será castigarme hasta que deje de crecer."

"Ya sabe sobre tu escapada de medianoche." Le dijo Bella, "Pero con un poco de persuasión de mi parte, ha decidió dejarlo así."

"Gracias mamá, has salvado mi vida."

"No hay de que cariño. Solo no lo hagas de nuevo." Bella sonrió mientras abrazaba a su hija. "Aunque, tal vez quieras considerar cubrirte el segundo chupetón. No creo que quieras a tu Jacob cazado y en pedacitos."

"Okey." Nessie se ruborizó, moviendo su cabello para cubrir la marca de nuevo.

"¿Te hace feliz?" preguntó Bella a pesar de que ya sabía cuál era la respuesta.

"Infinitamente." contestó Nessie, "¿Pero eso ya lo sabías, o no?"

"Sabíamos desde el día en el que Jacob se imprimó de ti, que te haría inmensamente feliz." Dijo Bella justo antes de dejar la habitación, "Buenas noches Renesmee."

"Buenas noches mamá."

La cabeza de Nessie cayó en la almohada mientras soñaba en solo una cosa toda la noche.

Su infinitamente feliz vida junto a Jacob.

* * *

**¿Que les paresioo? dejenoss un review porfavor! solo toma unos segundooss ((: sabeen qe hastaa una palabra es buenaa xD personalmente me encantò! amoo la forma de escribir de esta autora (Ademas de qe es super buenisima onda' hablo constantemente con ella por correos yy por el facebook xD) yy tmb amoo a la pareja Nessie&Jacob' aunqe desearia qe fueramos Jacob&yoo :p se vale soñar (L) gracias por leer mis traducciones ((:**

Qe te qedaras conmigo una vida entera qe contigo adios invierno solo primavera, qe las olas son de magia yy no de agua salada...' ((8))

okk mil disculpas por la parte qe no estaba tradusidaa! la escuelaa me agotaba yy teniaa cmoo 4 diaas traduciendoo este one'shot :S entonces supongo qe termine de tradusirloo yy me emosione demasiadoo yy lo subi xD muchas graciaass a todooss los reviewss((: loo sientoo de nvoo' lo revisaree la proxima vees qe suba algoo ((x


End file.
